amor arreglado
by allie pattinson cullen
Summary: un amor arreglado pero no entre bella y edward sino entre edward y otra chica ... pero algo o alguien impide que se casen , que pasara? entren y veran


**UN AMOR ARREGLADO**

**HELLO chicas ! esta es mi primera historia ! se trata de un amor arreglado entre kate y edward , si entre ellos dos ! pero algo evitara que se casen que sera ?**

**Disfruten la historia….**

En Inglaterra vivía una familia de la realeza, los cullen, aunque todos los jóvenes eran adoptados se querían como a una sola familia y todos compartían la herencia del señor Carlisle...Esme era la madre, y sus hijos eran emmett el mayor con 24 años, Alice era la mas pequeña con 19 y Edward que era el del medio con 21 años, rosalie y jasper hale eran gemelos, parejas de emmett y Alice.

En años pasados Carlisle y esme hicieron un acuerdo con sasha denali, amiga muy cercana de Carlisle ... aquel acuerdo se trataba de que cuando esme y Carlisle tuvieran un hijo o hija este o esta se iba a comprometer con uno de los hijos o hijas de sasha .

Ya habían pasado varios años después del acuerdo entre sasha y los cullen, esme y Carlisle no tuvieron hijos pero adoptaron ... y sasha tuvo tres hijas , la más vieja Tanya de 23 , después la mas pequeña Irina de 18 y la mediana que era Kate de 20 .. Sasha adopto a otra llamada Carmen y tenía la misma edad de Tanya.

Carmen ya estaba comprometida asi que quedaban Tanya, Kate e Irina para que Edward eligiera con cual comprometerse...

En la casa de los cullen –

Habían tocado la puerta ya se sabía que eran las denalis , esme apresurada les dijo a su familia..

Ya llegaron las denalis , compórtense ...estoy hablando contigo emmett – dijo ella mirando a emmett que se escondía atrás de su prometida … después esme se aseguro de que Carlisle fuera a buscar a Edward y ella fue a la puerta y la abrió

Hola , sean bienvenidas todas – dijo ella con amabilidad

Edward viene en camino – dijo. Después de que ella esas palabras Edward empezó a bajar los escalones normalmente…

Hola señoritas es un gusto tenerlas aquí - dijo Carlisle que venía atrás de Edward

El gusto es mío Carlisle – le dijo sasha estrechando su mano

Estas son mis bellas y adoradas hijas – dijo dirjiendose a Edward

Ella es Tanya de **23,** ella Irina de 18 y ella Kate de 20 –

Edward se quedo pensativo y se puso a examinar a las tres bellezas que tenía al frente…

Tanya era alta, cabello rubio fresa, ojos verdosos y el cuerpo lo tenía como de súper modelo… pero.., se le notaba que era caprichosa y no muy amigable…

Irina era bajita no tanto como Alice pero era bajita cabello corto y rubio, tenía buen cuerpo pero era rara... Era muy… fría…

Kate no era muy alta pero era más alta que Irina, y un poco mas bajita que Tanya, cabello rubio rizado y sus ojos eran más profundos que los de Irina y Tanya, aunque eran verdes sus ojos eran más profundos….su cuerpo era perfecto no era tan flaca como Tanya pero no era tan gorda, se le veía que era amable y de repente a Edward se le entraron unos deseos de verla sonreír, de ver su sonrisa…

La quiero a ella – dijo apuntando a Kate, después le extendió una mano para ver si ella aceptaba y... si acepto Tanya al ver esto se fue, Irina y Carmen la felicitaron y su madre también….

2 meses después -

Edward! **Amor**! **Donde** estas? –

Estoy en la cocina cariño – Kate fue a la cocina y fue a saludar a su novio…

Hola mi amor – le dijo ella dándole un beso en sus labios, Edward al ver el saludo le devolvió el beso y lo volvió más apasionado, después se separaron sonriendo…

Hola cariño como estas? – pregunto el

Bien y tu? –

Bien ahora que te has despertado y me has saludado – le dijo dándole otro beso

4 meses después –

Edward iba por las calles de Inglaterra disfrazado ya que era el príncipe… cuando iba de regreso al castillo choco con alguien….

Perdóneme señorita , no fue mi intensión – dijo amablemente levantando al muchacha

Está bien? – el pregunto preocupado, la chica levanto el rostro y dijo.

Si estoy bien gracias – sus miradas se encontraron…. Los ojos verdes gríseos de Edward con los ojos achocolatados de la muchacha…

Cual es tu nombre? – pregunto el

Me llamo isabella swan… pero es mejor llamarme bella es mas cómodo para mi

Tú eres la princesa del reino vecino a este… -

Si, el reino que esta antes de el de las denalis –

Bien -

Y tu cómo te llamas? –

Yo me llamo Edward, Edward cullen –

Tú eres el príncipe de este lugar ¿verdad? –

Si… -

Después duraron toda la tarde charlando del uno al otro, que les gustaba que no les gustaba , con que se divertían , que hacían para pasar el tiempo…

Edward llego al palacio cuando se escondía el crepúsculo…

Amor eres tu? – pregunto Kate a lo lejos

Si cariño, soy yo –

Kate bajo las escaleras y abrazo a su novio

Como te fue amor? te veo raro que te pasa ? –

Nada cariño, es que me sentí mal al dejarte sola y te extrañe – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Hay amor, yo también te extrañe mucho – dijo ella dándole otro beso que Edward le devolvió, después se separaron y ella lo abrazo, el la abrazo pero el sabia que ese encuentro con esa muchacha iba a perjudicar su relación con su amada Kate…

Amor me imagino que estas agotado .. ve sube yo le digo a Sara – la sirvienta - que te lleve la cena… yo voy a ir al despacho a ver si encuentro un libro.

Bien cariño pero no tardes mucho – dijo él , después le dio otro beso en los labios y ella se fue al despacho

Edward subió a la habitación que compartía con ella…jasper y Alice andaban de aniversario , emmett y rosalie andaban en una supuesta luna de miel sin casarse y esme y Carlisle se fueron de vacaciones , todos iban a llegar la próxima semana.

Edward no dejaba de pensar en esa muchacha… bella, la tenía en el pensamiento no la podía sacar…

Cuando se despertó se encontró abrazado a Kate en la cama, la abrazo fuerte y ella se despertó

Buen día amor – dijo con un bostezó , Edward se rio y la callo con sus labios

Sigue durmiendo cariño, todavía tienes mucho sueño – ella asintió y le hiso caso a lo que dijo , ella se volvió a dormir … Edward se levanto lentamente de la cama y se vistió.

Cuando salió del castillo se encontró con bella en el bosque

Que haces aquí pregunto ella –

Solo paseaba y tú que haces aquí? , no deberías estar en tu reino? –

Mi reino es aburrido y no tiene bosques como los hay aquí –

A la semana siguiente habían llegado todos de sus vacaciones

Hola, como les fue a todos? – pregunto Kate

Nos fue bien a todos, gracias – dijo Carlisle

Y Edward? – pregunto esme

Se está cambiando se acaba de levantar –

Bien , mientras el ce cambia nosotros subiremos los equipajes... – dijo Alice

Después de un mes Edward y bella se encontraban todos los días Kate estaba sospechando algo , había algo raro en Edward ya no era como antes , sus besos , sus carisias , su expresión no era igual… pero quien iba a adivinar que Kate terminaría conociendo por accidente a la princesa bella swan…

Kate al gustarle la lectura quiso ver que libros había en el reino de su novio , encontró un libro que le llamo la atención y lo compro cuando iba saliendo de la librería choco con alguien…

Lo siento muchísimo, estas bien ? – pregunto Kate

Si gracias y usted está bien ?'

Si… pero no me diga usted , me hace sentir vieja – las dos empezaron a reírse y la muchacha pregunto

Cómo te llamas? –

Yo me llamo katrina denali, pero todo el mundo me conoce como Kate, es un gusto –

Igualmente, yo me llamo isabella swan, pero llámame bella –

Las siguieron conversando, se llevaban muy bien , princesa con princesa , las dos se entendían … bella le conto a Kate que se había encontrado varias veces con Edward , Kate le dijo todo de Edward y lo que había entre ellos dos… cuando termino de hablar con bella , Kate ya sabía lo que pasaba , pero no importaba eran los sentimientos de Edward si él no la quería y quería a bella , no importaba seguirían siendo amigos , y bella era una buena muchacha.

Cuando ella llego a la casa y estuvo a solas con Edward ella le conto todo lo que pensaba, Edward le confesó que la amo un tiempo pero que ahora no se puede sacar a bella, Kate lo entendió ella empezó a llorar, Edward se sintió mal y la beso en los labios como señal de que era su último beso juntos, Kate entendió el beso y lo disfruto como nunca pudo con los otros, se separaron y Edward la abrazo…

Kate has sido la pareja más hermosa , amorosa y amable del mundo , yo te amo y te seguiré amando toda la vida cariño , nunca te sacare de mi corazón

Al día siguiente Kate invito a bella al castillo sin que Edward lo supiera….

Quien es ella Kate? – pregunto Alice

Es la nueva novia de Edward – dijo ella a punto de llorar pero se aguanto

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que había dicho Kate , bella le toco el hombro y la abrazo .. Todos pidieron una explicación y ella se lo explico a todos de la misma forma como se lo explico a Edward…

Meses después ya se había planeado la boda… Kate aun seguía viviendo en la casa de los cullen ya que era la mejor amiga de bella y de Edward, ella ayudo a Alice a planear la boda

Edward y bella se casaron y tuvieron una hija hermosa llamada renesmee, pero Kate no se quedo atrás ella también se caso con un espectacular hombre, rey de Francia Garrett tuvieron una hija y la llamaron Katherine, Edward le decía katy de cariño y a renesmee Kate le decía nessie

Todos vivieron felices y juntos por siempre

FIN

* * *

**hey chicas que les parecio ? dejenme sus mensajes chicas y pronto subire otra historia ! **

**_-bueno yo pienso que fue muy corta-_**

**callate consiencia nadie te mando a opinar**

_**-ya me voy no te preocupes se que me odias- **_

**yo ? tu eres que me odias a mi !**

_**-si blah blah ya dejame en paz mujer-**_

**pero si fuiste tu la que empesaste ! ash estupida consiensia **

**ok chicas hasta la proxima** !** y vamos a ver si mi consiencia nos deja en paz para la proxima ve  
**

_**-si claro-**_

**aash vete !**

_**-ya me voy !-**_

**pues que bueno! chicas nos vemos mi consiensia esta loca no le hagais caso , ahora si , hasta la proxima**


End file.
